Blessed by the Goddess
by impromptumelody95
Summary: Goldivera. The blue-eyed, black-haired orphan in Japan. Foreigner with cursed/enchanted eyes. Misfit. Bastard born of an affair. A childhood friend is all Vera has as support against nasty rumours that plague her life. Then when she turns 16 there's one more thing to add to the list. 'Blessed by the Goddess.' Inspired by Sailor Moon. Love, magic a bond between worlds. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 - Meet Goldivera

**xX I HAVE STOPPED UPLOADING THIS TO Xx**

**If you want to continue the series please check out 'impromptumelody95' or 'Blessed by the Goddess' on fictionpress**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Okay, thought I should clear this up before you guys start the story. This is a Sailor Moon fanfic in the sense that it is **inspired by Sailor Moon**. It does not however involve **any **Sailor Moon characters although there may be parallels although I suppose you could think that this story takes place in the Sailor Moon world. (My group of pretty-girl-heroines and the Sailor Senshi will **never** meet).

I have taken a **lot** of liberties with the plot, characterisation etc. But I was reluctant to publish it as a completely new fiction as some of the plot e.g. orientation, objective & complication **really does emulate** Sailor Moon's.

I wrote this story a **while** back so please hold on even if you find it rather **childish,cheesy**. **It'll get better**, I promise. Well I certainly hope so. I like to think that my writing style has progressed rather than declined in 2 years.

Writing it a few years back is also my excuse for not starting in the **meat of action** which you guys are probably more interested in. Don't worry my new chapters will begin after Chapter 6 and I will make it **pick up the pace** & let you see the threads of romance, tension (I believe the complication hasn't surfaced in the first 6 chapters yet) and of course battles!

I'm looking forward to writing the battle scenes. I intend to make the magic more believable than Sailor Moon: Cosmic power or what not. _YEAH!_ Hopefully I succeed. _YOU KIDDING ME? OF COURSE I WILL!_ Sailor moon leaves a lot of room for battle strategy development...

Enjoy,

impromptumelody

P.S. I have only watched the first 2-3? Seasons. So expect the plot to diverge markedly from the orginal around mid-series.

* * *

PRELUDE  
_A mist encapsulated her, its tendrils sprouting out of nowhere, alarming her with its sudden appearance. Her eyes flickered sleepily. Feeling no evil intent, she did not fight it. Instead she closed her eyes completely at peace. Not that she could; it fogged not only her surroundings but her entire mind and body. She couldn't even twitch, yet she was not afraid. She felt its aura of protection and its calming and soothing effect told her whoever sent it meant no harm. She felt a strange lightness encompass her, the soft feather mattress of the cot underneath her had disappeared, and she was no longer in the nursery._

_In fact, that was the last thing that was clear in her mind - that she had been in a nursery. However, she could not recall what that nursery looked like nor her mother and father._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - GOLDIVERA**

She woke the hazy fog of her dreams still settled over her mind. Maybe not, she thought wriggling her fingers under the covers. She rolled onto her side neglecting to turn off the blaring alarm. It was such a peculiar dream, having a habit of resurfacing whenever she least expected it. It was so real. Well, she knew that that wasn't something strange about dreams but this...this was different. It had happened before, sort of like déjà vu. It was as if this dream was a recount of some other time and place she had been at and witnessed. There was a whole history connected to that dream and she couldn't help wondering what was beyond that foggy mist.

Sighing, Goldivera sat up on the edge of the bed and slipped her feet into a pair of fluffy white slippers. Out of the comfy caress of her duvet, she unconsciously registered the cold surrounding the rest of the house...and the loneliness.

One thing however was certain. She was thinking about her dream again. She may have witnessed something similar before, a fog and mist - some nursery - but there was no way that she was that baby in the nursery - even if she had somehow witnessed the dream through the baby's eyes and mind, because she did not have the luck or misfortune - depending on which way you viewed it - of forgetting anything about the parent's she had once had by her side. She had felt albeit in her dreams, rather sharply the fleeting sadness that had crossed the baby's mind when it had thought of its parents and nothing but an empty mist had appeared in their place. It surprised her that a baby could understand the pain and loss of two people, despite not even knowing who they are.

Goldivera smiled grimly; she could relate to some extent, for her parents no longer dwelled in her life. They had left her abruptly in a horrible car accident, but she remembered their every feature and kept most of their fond memories safe in her heart. No, she was not as unlucky as the baby to have no memory of her parents; perhaps there was a tiny glimmer of hope for that the baby's parents were still alive. She wished it luck wherever and whoever the baby was, then sighed and got out of bed.

"Vera! Vera! Hurry up we're going to be late! No, what am I saying? You're the one who's gonna be late! I'm gonna leave right now! Without you!"

The high feminine voice came from outside her window as she switched off her alarm. It was Akemi. Three years ago there would have been three people who called her by that nickname. Now there was only Akemi, her best friend since childhood. Everyone else called her by her full name Godeira (pronounced go-day-ih-rah), the Japanese pronunciation of Goldivera. She drew the curtains open and saw her friend gesturing impatiently.

"I know, I know. Give me a minute," she called back.

Despite being only half-awake she ran to the bathroom, almost tripping at the door. I can't be late again, she thought. Brushing her teeth, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Long, straight raven-black hair reaching her hips and deep blue eyes stared back at her. Beautiful, dark and knowing eyes which more than implied her foreign background.

Her strange background itself - not many knew her that she had no parents and lived alone - created a visible distance between her and the other kids for few people in Japan had foreign parents. Of course, many people dyed their hair and some that dared to experiment with outrageous hues and stake their reputation as a trouble maker, but eyes?

Never, at least no-one she had ever seen, wore coloured eye contacts every day to school. Ever since primary school, she had had trouble making friends. Well, at least effortlessly drawing attention to yourself with a mere glance around the room was a god-given skill. Not. Even in her current highschool stories and rumours had flown around the school about her. 'The girl with the blue-eyes' she was called; it almost always substituted her name. It didn't really offend her as much the other rumours, say the one which accuses her of cursing people with her eyes.

Who'd believe that? You'd actually be surprised at the amount of people at the school that believed it. It all started when some guy had pissed her off so much that she would have thrown anything she had in her hands at that moment at his head. A second later he was shivering with... fear? Whatever it was made him double back and landed with a thump on the floor. Apparently, he was scared stiff at the expression in her eyes except what he said was "Stop it! Stop looking at me with those eyes! You just c-cursed me didn't you?!"

His voice was high-pitched with hysteria, something that at any other time would have provoked laughter from the class. Instead she gazed at him in shock and he hastily turned to avoid her eyes and scurried away. She had dismissed it as an exaggeration in order to save face. He wouldn't want to be humiliated for the rest of his school life for being frightened stiff of a girl. However, as she turned around she caught the looks which ranged from those of fear and terror to bewilderment. The believed him?! She was doubly shocked.

"Her eyes turned black just a split second ago!" A girl exclaimed. "For blue eyes to turn black -am I hallucinating?"

Her friend hushed her and once again there was nothing but an eerie silence, in which all her spectators tried their best not to look at her. It had happened during the last year of primary school, so it was surprising that rumours with such an outrageous content could survive past a year. Fortunately, it was treated as a humorous joke by the majority of the school, but it sure didn't do much to make her feel more accepted.

The thing was, she knew very well it could be true - she had noticed it many times after bouts of crying, often in frustration of her many predicaments...especially the one involving her being deserted by her parents for heaven or whatever world that came after this one.

After the funeral, tears had continually leaked out the corners of her eyes and racked her slender frame with silent cries of lament. Many of the people that lived on her street had turned up for the funeral, all of them offering her 'their deepest condolences'. Perhaps it was then and there that she had begun developing her slight cynicism. But it hadn't been apparent then; the anger and pent-up frustration had been put on hold for the emotion of first priority... grief.

Pensively, her neighbours watched as she cried out her heart knowing that there was little they could do to comfort her. She was a half-foreign girl that had lost both her parents in a sudden accident; it would've been peculiar if she hadn't come face to face with any obstacles at all in a country where most tended to stay within the boundaries of their own race. But her parents had been kind and loved especially among their neighbours and if there ever was a place where her foreign birth could be put aside as minor aspect of herself, it would be here among those familiar faces. They and not others were the one that truly knew her English mother.

At the end of the funeral, she was escorted back to her home by Ms. Tanaka a middle-aged woman that lived next door who promptly made a deal with her over watching over home while she continued her studies at school in exchange for her keeping the lady company whenever she was lonely, as her children had long since departed her care. By this time, her anger and a bit of pessimism had started to surface. She wasn't sure she liked all the sympathetic glances thrown her way, yet she knew it was better than apathy. She had been ready to think that the world was out to get her, that those who offered her help seemingly without expecting anything in return had other ulterior motives. That the lady had asked for something in return although insignificant had ironically made Goldivera develop a deep respect for her. And as she no longer had any relations in Japan, Ms. Tanaka would be closest person she had on par with her mother. In her face Goldivera saw there was no sympathy...but empathy and Goldivera would often come of her own accord to keep the lady company.

Well, anyway, after she was escorted home her eyes had started to sting making her wonder if it was possible for someone to become dehydrated over crying so much. She made her way to the bathroom, with her head throbbing in pain. Turning the tap on full, she threw water onto her face and in doing so she caught sight of herself in the mirror...she couldn't believe her **eyes**!

* * *

More notes:

Hey guys, thanks for reading! **Please let me know what you think of it**. I love it when people try to guess what happens next...don't keep it to yourself, make it a public discussion. You might give me ideas for the story that I've never considered. xD **Who knows if I choose to incorporate it into my story or a new one-shot/series!**

**Interested in beta-ing my work? Please PM me or say so in a review if you're a guest.** I know I can always find one if the pressure's on, but I'd rather the person editing my work be someone that is reading & enjoying my work. **If someone can do the editing for me I can get to work on faster updates! xD**

* * *

**Now for shameless advertising:**

**Title:** The Legendary Scientist (Saienteisto)

**Category**: Naruto

**Rating**: PG or T

**Genre**: Adventure/Humour (possible Romance) OCxSakura/Hinata

**Summary**: What happens when a physics geek gets exposed to anime for the very first time? He gets sucked into a nightmare & wrecks havoc in the Narutoverse including but not limited to: Kishimoto's original plot (well duh), Ninja war history; unforeseen technological development... How does a nerd end up with legendary fame? Meet Matt. How the hell did he get on the Akatsuki-Orochimaru-radar?! "He calls himself The Scientist".

**Comment**: I haven't begun the main plotline yet so it's currently a group of filler one-shots. Once again, p**lease let me know what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Akemi

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys xD, thanks for reading on. There's only a hint of magic in this but you get a lot of insight into her circumstances. Next chapter there'll be a *drumroll* _transfer student_ lol. As always the transfer students have their mysteries. The plot may be cliched but I will do my best to make it appealing. **  
**

Oh and of course, next chapter meet the bully. Hmmm, I might upload a **one-shot prequel** to this. It's pretty much the same as **Queen Serenity's demise** in the Moon Kingdom. Tell me if you're interested! I'll definitely be more inclined to start it if you are xD

impromptumelody

* * *

Yes, she couldn't believe her eyes. Literally. They were the palest shade of turquoise; otherwise they were simply the reflection of the sky with no colour of their own. It was as if her irises had grown transparent with every tear that leaked out! And to make it even more awe-striking her pupils were a deep azure. Of course they weren't usually - she could hardly assume that she was human otherwise. Pupils were gaps, in which light entered your eyes; they were meant to be black for god's sake!

It had taken a while for them to return their normal shade of azure. They were no doubt beautiful, anyone could see that, but it only made her more alienated from her class. A teacher had once told her. "It's not half as much your background that isolates you from them. It's the fact that you have beautiful eyes." She had smiled at Goldivera's reaction. "It is a compliment, dear. It may be hard but the friends that stick to you...will be true friends."

Akemi was her true friend; one of the few friends to have remained by Vera's side in all those years in primary school and now highschool. Vera smiled, brought once again to the present. If not for Akemi, she would have perhaps become a pessimistic hermit. She hopped into a black pantyhose and pulled down a navy blue dress with a white collar and a red ribbon bow-tie sewn in the middle, the formal uniform of the local highschool. Hastily, she combed her jet black hair, nudging it into her usual loose bun and as she swung her bag straps onto her shoulders, she bent down to slide her feet into a pair of shiny black flats.

"Coming, Akemi!" She grabbed her lunchbox from the table as she left - she always prepared one for herself the night before - and out of habit double checked the lock on the door. She didn't want to know the dangers of living alone.

She was pretty sure that one day she'd return to find her home robbed of the few valuable items it had. Thank god she had Ms. Tanaka to look after her home whenever she'd leave for school or for her part-time job. Her heart skipped a beat as she realised that Akemi had departed with her. Immediately she chided herself for feeling that jolt of mixed fear and pain that was triggered whenever Akemi left unexpectedly.

Despite having met more people she could trust, it was a natural reaction she could never completely rid herself of. Often Goldivera would be late and Akemi would joke that she'd leave first and she would made to do so, but...

Goldivera felt contentment slip over her as she saw Akemi standing at the corner of the road about to turn and allowed herself a small smile. But each and every time you threaten to leave without me...you never fail to be within my sight. You're always at the corner, pretending that you have just arrived there and are about to turn. Always...no matter how many minutes I have delayed you. "You always wait for me," Goldivera said softly, but nevertheless she broke into a run.  
By the time she had reached the corner she was panting audibly. Akemi laughed as Goldivera caught up to her. "You should be awarded a gold medal in the sprints, Goldivera. Do you know? I wake up an hour before you and still only get to school the same time as you.'

Goldivera laughed, interlocking arms with her friend. I'm forever grateful that I met you.

* * *

The school bell chimed the end of geography class and the students rose from their seats chattering.

"...It's math next period. Wait...isn't there a test?!" A guy in the front row asked.

"Damn! Shigeru how can you consistently achieve over 90% even when you don't know there's a test?

"It's called fluking," Kousuke pointed out grinning.

"No it isn't," Shigeru replied smugly. "It's natural ability."

They laughed.

"Oh, did you guys study?" Haruko asked Akemi and Goldivera.

"Yeah. Thank god I placed a reminder on my phone," Akemi replied. "How about you?"

She turned to Goldivera and saw her stunned face.

"How many times can you forget the test dates?!" Akemi remarked incredulously.

Goldivera groaned. "Help me! I'm going to fail! Yoshimura-sensei is gonna kick me out of his class!"

"You would have failed even if you had studied," Shigeru remarked.

She bristled with annoyance. "What? You're just fluking," she retorted.

"At least I pass."

"What's that supposed to mean?! I've only failed once you know."

"Oh really, Goldfish?" Shiro commented with light sarcasm.

Goldivera glared. Shiro always backed Shigeru up. It really got on her nerves.

"Jeez, leave her alone. She's my best friend and you're my cousin! Can't you get along for my sake?" said Akemi intervening like she always had to each day. From the look on both their faces, the answer was most probably no.

"Don't look at me! She's the one roughing things up - besides we're only having a little public debate."

Goldivera snorted.

"The debate is on whether or not she is going to pass Mr Yoshimura's test...no rather, what punishment she's gonna get for failing." Shigeru announced to the class.

"I'M NOT GONNA FAIL!"

The group watched as the two fervently threw insults at each other; Goldivera trembling with anger and Shigeru gradually matching her anger although he was definitely had more control over his temper than her.

"I guess it was my fault for introducing you two," Akemi commented.

"Yeah it was!" Shigeru shrieked as he skidded around the desks. Goldivera had completely lost her temper.

"Jerk!" Goldivera shouted, she had given up on catching up with him and instead aimed a pen at his head.

"Ow! Hey, that's not fair!"

"I'm so gonna beat you on that test!"

"Yeah right, you didn't study."

"Well it's not like it matters if you fail. You don't have parents that would lecture you..." Shiro said carelessly.

Silence spread through the room. Akemi's jaw dropped. Even Shigeru had the decency to hiss at him, but Shiro had only realised its effect as he spoke it.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to say that, Goldivera."

She willed herself not to cry. Silently, she turned away and seized her bag strap.  
"Vera," Akemi murmured. But at that name Goldivera swung her bag over her shoulder and ran out the door.

* * *

**Author's Comment:**

Sigh. Even as a human Goldvira has a complicated past. *grin* yes, **spoilers**.

What comes next in a shoujo manga? A fated love interest. Most preferrably a transfer student that immediately hits off with the entire girl population of the school. Oh and what comes after that? The bully.

Sigh. Just wait until evil enemies surface. Real evil ones. *sneaky laugh*

Stay tuned.

P.S. If you _absolutely_ cannot wait then there is actually something you can do about it. And I don't mean reviews although - what am I saying - please review! or follow! So I know that I've captured somebody's interest. I really don't mind short comments. Hey I'm an author in working here; not much room to complain.

Getting to the point, I have already uploaded **Chapter 3-6** on another site. I don't know if I have to take it off that site since I'm uploading it here but for now its still there.

So what are you waiting for ? **Google: "Blessed by the Goddess" on fictionpress**


	3. Chapter 3 - Bastard

"You're such an idiot!" Akemi rebuked Shiro. "You made her cry!"

"She's crying?!" Shiro said alarmed. "I-I didn't...She _never_ cries."

"Her eye colour shifted. It was very slight change, but I could tell. I've been with her for years.

"Crying can lighten her burden you know. At least that's what I think. Every time she cries her eyes literally lightens - they become paler. She thought she had cried enough when her parents died. But I bet she hasn't gotten over it yet."

"She's had a lot of practice," Shigeru remarked.

"Practice?"

"Stopping her tears. Hiding her grief. Often only Akemi and I could tell when she's on the verge of tears." Shigeru explained.

"Then how come...?" Shiro asked. "Why'd she run off?"

"Your comment must have caught her off-guard.

Shiro pondered this for a moment. Damn if he didn't feel guilty. "I-I should go apologise."

He grabbed his own backpack and walked to the door, hesitatingly. "Hey Shigeru...?"

Shigeru turned to look at him.

"You...you're the person who knows her best after Akemi and obviously you feel sorry about her parents too - what I means is... why? Why do you tease her at all? You obviously care about how she feels."

Shigeru shrugged indifferently. "No reason, really."

Akemi scowled. "No reason why you and your friends have been harassing her since primary school?!

"I bet you're trying to make her cry aren't you? To see her eyes change colour. "

"You're wrong." Shigeru said, surprising Akemi with the promptness of the reply. "That is so immature."

She raised an eyebrow questioning this talk of maturity and immaturity.

He grinned. "I already achieved that in primary school. Now I wanna make her angry - I wonder what colour it'll change this time. Keep up with time, Akemi. Making her cry is so childish to do now."

Akemi gasped. "You brat! You're still freakin' IMMATURE!"

He laughed dodging out of the range of her kick. "Hey, watch it! But seriously, it took me four years of primary school to make her cry."

"And she didn't cry for the reason I expected her to," he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothin'. She's a strong girl, that's all," he said seriously. "Stubborn as a bull."

Akemi gazed out the door. "Yeah, she's strong. Don't worry Shiro, wait until she comes back. She's endured so much worse; your words won't break her."

* * *

Goldivera ran to the lockers. _Stupid. I'm so stupid. He didn't mean any harm by that._

"I'm such a cry baby," she murmured.

She slid down leaning against the grey lockers. She smiled ruefully.

_I only just managed to not cry. But then I ran out of the room anyway._

She remembered the countless tricks Shigeru and his group of friends had used to try to make her cry and laughed.

_He made me so angry I refused to cry. Looks like that paid off hasn't it? Even though he succeeded in the end..._

"-Hey, girl over there by the lockers. Can you tell me where class 1-B is?"

She looked over to see the speaker looking over at her calmly. She noted that he did not seem the slightest bit surprised about her eyes.

"Yeah. That's my class. You a transfer? I didn't expect a transfer to come halfway through the second semester."

"Well, I transferred a month ago - yeah, not the beginning of the semester though. I still don't really know the way. I just changed classes you see." He smiled. "I'm Kiyosaki Yoru."

She stood up out of politeness. "Sei Goldivera. I guess we should get to class, now that I can use you as an excuse for being late... We have a test you know?"

He couldn't help grinning at that. "Were you jigging? I'm sorry."

"No-of course not! I was just wondering how to excuse myself for turning up late!"

He laughed. "I was only joking. You denied it so furiously."

She smiled good naturedly and took him up another level outside the third classroom. Then she hesitated. She peered through the screen at the top anxiously.

"Hey Kiyosaki-san, do you mind going in first?" She whispered.

She moved behind him.

"Huh?" He stammered bewildered, but she didn't wait for his reply.

Curtly she leaned over to knock on the door - just three raps - and pushed the door open.

"LATE, MY DEARS?!" The teacher's voice boomed angrily. "Or were you hoping to skip my test?"

He pushed his glasses back up his nose and surveyed the unfamiliar boy's face.  
Yoru was so surprised he was at a complete loss for words. Goldivera bit her lip to keep herself from laughing uncontrollably. She didn't want to end up on the detention roster; Mr Yoshimura could be very unpredictable and she couldn't afford to skip out on work.

She cleared her throat softly.

"Mr Yoshimura, this is Kiyosaki Yoru. He's just changed classes so he got lost."

Mr Yoshimura contemplated this, his face clearing.

"Looks like he's accepted the excuse...Way to go Vera," Goldivera thought. Then as if he had heard her silent sigh of relief he gazed at her suspiciously. "Who made him your responsibility, Goldivera? What's your reason for being late?"

She sighed, looking pleadingly at Kiyosaki. To her surprise comprehension flitted in his eyes. She held her breath and he... gave a sympathetic smile.

_Great, that's all he's gonna do? Smile at me in symapthy?_

She ducked her head in anticipation of her punishment so when Kiyosaki spoke it startled her.  
"Sensei, I do beg your pardon. I sort of asked her to guide me to my next classes so she went looking for me. I got terribly lost, you see, but then she found me. She was keeping her promise, even though she knew the consequences of being late for this test."

Goldivera almost gawked at him but she felt the teacher's beady eyes focus on her. She tried to assume a nonchalant expression.

"I see. I didn't know you were such a responsible girl, Goldivera," Mr Yoshimura said smiling.

Goldivera was astonished. She turned and quickly reassessed Kiyosaki. "This guy... I didn't know Mr Yoshimura could be so tolerant - and he actually smiled!"

"I guess I'll allow both of you to take the tests tomorrow morning. We don't have enough time to let you start now."

Kiyosaki winked at her when the teacher's back turned and made his way to an empty seat on the second row. She realised she was still standing transfixed. With a faint blush of embarrassment on her cheeks she took her place next to Akemi.

"I was getting worried..."Akemi said gently. She didn't want to bring up the earlier subject carelessly but Goldivera smiled.

"You worry too much. I'm fine...just didn't expect anyone to mention that anymore. Focus on your test."

Akemi smiled. "Lucky you, you get to do it tomorrow. You've got time to study now."  
Goldivera nodded.

* * *

"Was it hard?" Goldivera asked curiously. "Mr Yoshimura didn't even let me sneak a peek at the test."

"Moderately so." Akemi replied as they rounded the corner into the next class.

"Ah... only science then lunchbreak. See you at lunch."

They were learning about genetics. Mr Yamada had photocopied some pages from a textbook.  
"He's such a textbook teacher; it's such a bore," a brunette in the corner exclaimed, not bothering to whisper. A few others murmured their agreements.

Mr Yamada blushed a beet red and scribbled furiously on the blackboard. Again he was only copying from the textbook. He finished drawing a punnett square and spoke in a rather high voice.

"Look here, please. Today's topic is Dominant and Recessive genes and how to denote them. For example..."

"In the textbook...," a guy snickered.  
Mr Yamada cleared his throat nervously and continued doggedly. "For example...blue eyes are recessive and hence denoted with lowercase letters 'bb'. Black eyes are dominant and are therefore denoted with uppercase letter 'BB'...Does anyone remember what recessive mean?"  
A girl in the front row raised her hand and answered, "It means that both of the same kind of genes are needed to produce that characteristic. So if the someone has blue eyes, which is recessive, it means that they have 2 of those blue eyed genes. Having only one would result in the dominant gene overriding i.e a black colour."

"Very good, Watanabe-san."

Goldivera felt paranoia creep over her at the mention of 'blue eyes'. She sunk lower in her seat as she caught a rise of a hand in the corner of her eye.

"Yes, Suzuki-san?" Damn it. Suzuki Meiko. This was going to be the worst day of her life.  
The thin girl stood up and spoke loudly for good measure. "Are you sure about that, Yamada-sensei?"

Mr Yamada stared at her and she continued. "I'm not contradicting you...or the textbook. It's just that there happens to be a blue-eyed person in this class."

All eyes turned onto Goldivera. She fought the urge to glare back at them. It would only reinforce her unfriendliness.

"I happen to know that one of her parents were..."

Goldivera's heart began to race at the mention of her parents...

"...completely Japanese."

She almost sighed outright with relief.

"As far as I know, her father had no foreign blood in him. Her mother however was English. As I've learnt this before, I know that you only receive one gene from each of your parents..."  
Goldivera froze; she could tell where this was leading...  
Suzuki Meiko flicked an amused look at Goldivera and her voice rose as she made her point.  
"So how is it possible for a recessive feature such as blue eyes to appear in their child if there was no possibility of the father giving away a blue eyed gene?"

* * *

Meiko is such a b**** isn't she. Good thing she hasn't let fly that Goldivera's an orphan. Who knows what'd she do to make her life miserable. She's already exploiting primary school rumours that Goldivera's parents were having an affair and that the only reason they married each other was because Goldivera was born. Meiko is suggesting that Goldivera isn't her father's child.


	4. Chapter 4 - Love, Friends & Foes

"That's a good question, Suzuki-san. " Mr Yamada said, edgily fiddling with the pages of the textbook.

The school bell sounded and he looked up brightly. "But unfortunately, science class is over. We'll discuss more about genetics next lesson."

He exited the room with a long sigh and a pitying squint at Goldivera.

No biggie, student teacher, she thought. If I'm ever gonna earn peace I'll have to earn their respect myself. Teachers can't do this for me.

Whispers filled the room. Her point having been made, Suzuki Meiko sat back down and watched smugly as the class descended into heavy gossip.

Suzuki Meiko, Goldivera thought angrily. Won't you ever spare me from your endless taunting?

Suzuki Meiko was - with no exaggeration - a devil in disguise. Short coal black hair framed a glowing heart-shaped face with delicate features. An angel's face. It was really ironic. A teacher's pet, an only child of a rich family...you could trust her to always get what she set her eyes on.

Goldivera was no stranger to her devilish pranks & bullying. In fact, she had been Meiko's favourite target in primary school. She had a knack for getting away with things. Goldivera grit her teeth to stop herself from saying unnecessary things. It'd only make Meiko seem more of an innocent angel. Even though Goldivera was the obvious victim, any reprimands would undoubtedly be given to her. She had never seen Meiko receive anything more than a gentle chiding (which resulted in an immediate stream of tears followed by hastily made compromises to her advantage).

She curled her hands into a fist in her lap as painful comments slipped into her hearing.

"OMG. Could her mother have been cheating on her father? That is horrible!"  
"No, I reckon he would have thrown them out if that was the case. I mean, who'd be enough of a masochist to keep an unfaithful wife by his side?"  
"Yeah you're probably right...hey, what if she was a bastard?!"  
"Whadd'ya mean?"  
"What if her mother got pregnant while she was single and her father married her out of pity?"

Shigeru cast a worried glance her way.  
Did they think they could get away with saying that about her Mum?! She slammed her desk and stood up glaring at the floor. The gossip faded into silence and she slowly gathered the courage to look up and face the scrutiny of the class, but...  
Contrary to all her expectations, she looked up to see rows of backs of heads. What was it that had caught their attention? Didn't anyone see her snap?

They were all facing Kiyosaki Yoru. "What makes you think you can talk about someone like that?! You're doing it right in front of her too -Don't you guys have any shame?"

He directed his words at Suzuki Meiko but most had the grace to look ashamed. Goldivera was dumbfounded with shock.

He was actually standing up for her? Looking at Meiko she had to hide a smile. She looked so horrified that some guy dismissed her angelic looks and innocent act.

"Why are you looking at me? I...I didn't say anything about her," Meiko stammered. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Goldivera resisted the urge to snort. Who exactly is the victim, here? Me or you? Why are you the one crying?

"Hey new guy, Kiyosaki or whatever, you're being really mean. Meiko-chan never said anything about her. She didn't mean to start all this," somebody said. Somebody who obviously believed that angel face of hers.

Yoru narrowed his eyes at Meiko and she blushed with humiliation and anger. Humiliated and angry that somebody who had just arrived had seen through her deceit and immediately labelled her as a despicable person.

But obviously there was the absence of shame as she tried to recover her situation. "It's not like it's some childish rumour. My parents were close friends with her father - they were invited to his wedding and of course they came! They have nothing against his choice of a foreign woman. " She continued feverishly. "But even they believe that that woman was having an affair! After all there's living, breathing evidence right in front of our eyes."

"Don't call my mother 'that woman'!" Goldivera said, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "Just listen to the scorn in your voice. You do have something against foreign people!"

Meiko gazed back at her coldly. "Don't put words into my mouth. My parents were concerned about your father and advised him to leave that unfaithful woman. But he was a fool. Even now he is by her side."

Goldivera stiffened. Meiko was threatening to reveal her parent's death. No! Don't you dare tell them! They wouldn't understand. They already think that my eyes are a curse!

"Sit down, Suzuki (Meiko)."

It was Shigeru. She met his gaze and sat down reluctantly.

Goldivera gave a small gasp of surprise as she realised what this easy submission meant. Suzuki Meiko never bowed down to anyone! She always pulled herself to her full height of 156 cm - not tall, no way - but every aspect of her posture gave a sense of self-superiority. Unless... Meiko had fallen for him!

Goldivera apprehended Shigeru. He was tall with medium build and ebony black hair that fell in waves across his forehead. His face was slightly tan - due to long hours spent on the tennis courts - which highlighted the whiteness of his teeth whenever he laughed or smiled. God, Shigeru. I think I know why Meiko hates me now. You're only making it worse by standing up for me.

Then something dawned on her. This is why Meiko has never announced to the world that I'm an orphan! Because if she does, Shigeru would never forgive her. She probably thinks Shigeru likes me or something. Hence why she bullies me. But he teases me as if he I was his younger sister! And though I get angry, I love him like a sibling I never had.


	5. Chapter 5 - Series of Unfortunate Events

Kiyosaki Yoru spoke again as he turned to walk out of the classroom. "You shouldn't bully someone because they have beautiful eyes. Jealously doesn't look good on girls."

He gave a friendly smile as he left and Goldivera couldn't help noticing from the girls' reactions that his chiding would be dismissed. They'd probably crowd around him at the end of school with fake smiles, and sugar sweet voices.

"Having beautiful eyes doesn't mean you get to take it easy. Why don't you take care of yourself instead of having others suck up to you?" Meiko demanded, her face still red with fury.

Unlike the others she had taken his rebuke to heart. Goldivera allowed herself a small smile. He told her that she was jealous...he couldn't have worded it better. To be able to see through her deceit as well as understand why she was doing this...this guy was quick.

"Look who's talking. I can take care of myself; it's you who forces me to be on guard all the time. And sucking up to me? Meiko, he defended me out of kindness. Who is it that uses her looks and status to make life hard for others?" Goldivera retorted.

Meiko stalked off fuming. "Keep your paws off Shigeru-kun. It'll just be a matter of time before you're following your mother's footsteps."

Goldivera stuck her tongue out but Meiko had already left the room. There's nothing going on between us - but I'm not going to tell her that! She hesitated to walk out the door and follow Kiyosaki-kun. I should thank him...

Surveying the room which had filled up with laughter and talk as if nothing had happened, she was dimly aware of Shigeru's absence. Was that why Meiko left? Whatever, doesn't concern me.

Lunch break would end soon, Goldivera thought. She decided to go outside and catch some fresh air. She sat down in front of her homeroom building and opened her obento lunch box, fishing out a pair of embellished chopsticks.

Just as she had placed a mouthful of rice into her mouth a loud metal clank came from above. Looking up, she caught sight of a metal cleaning bucket bouncing off the side of the building spilling streams of water and bounding towards ... her!

"Look out!" Kiyosaki Yoru had just rounded the corner of the building. He sprinted towards her.

I can't move! It's gonna hit me! She shut her eyes. Stupid! Move, Vera! Do something! What good does closing your eyes do?! Kiyosaki-kun was too far away - he wouldn't make it.

Suddenly an immense anger coursed through her. To hell with Meiko. Why can't I stop you? Why can't I do anything to defend myself? I always pretend to be alright when you taunt me - I never fight back out of fear that I would never be accepted among the class. But it's stupid. STUPID! As if they'd ever accept me anyway!

A loud clang hit the ground beside her. She opened her eyes. The bucket had fallen beside her. Kiyosaki-kun was still 10 metres away. Relief surged within her.

Did I get lucky? She had no idea what happened. It was definitely about to fall on her the last time she looked - it couldn't have altered its course through the air that rapidly, could it?

Instinctively she looked up to the window directly above her on the 2nd floor, just in time to see it slide shut.

* * *

Sorry, guys. Short chapter. Magic is finally at work. ;)


	6. Chapter 6 - Kiyosaki Yoru

Yoru had finally caught up to her. "Are you alright?" He asked panting.  
She smiled. "I'm fine."

She glanced at the bucket and noticed that there was layer of ice at the base of the bucket. That's weird, how'd Meiko do that? She noticed with annoyance that the bucket was heavy enough to raise a circle of dust and sand particles. Did she want to kill me?

She turned back to the boy. "Thank you, Kiyosaki-san."

He grinned. "For what? You were lucky it didn't hit you."

Her smile grew wider. "Thank you...for backing me up against Yoshimura-sensei, for standing up for me in class and ...for trying to save me just now."

"You're making me sound like some kind of hero," he said laughing.

The end of lunch bell tolled and she turned towards the homeroom building. Kiyosaki cast a worried glance at the bucket when her back had turned.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "What?"

"Don't you forget to guide me around school tomorrow."

"What? I never promised you that."  
"Oh really? I told Mr Yoshimura that you were my guide. I don't want to turn out dishonest."

She raised her eyebrows and mirth appeared in her eyes.

"Besides...is your gratitude for you saviour only in words?"

She laughed. "But most of our classes are in homeroom anyway. You've been here for a month or so, don't you know your way?"

"Direction is not my strong point," he said. He didn't sound very sincere, but she was enjoying his company.

"Fine, I promise to take you to the art, music & drama classes tomorrow."  
"Goldivera? "  
"Hmm?"  
"I haven't been calling _you _by your lastname and you don't seem to mind. Call me Yoru."  
"But... are you sure?" She replied hesitantly. Surely he didn't mean for her to drop the polite-suffix. She could call him Yoru-kun. That was more comfortable than just Yoru.

Truth was she already felt close to him.

She felt that she had known him for years. His first name would come really easily to her lips, she thought. A small thrill raced through her as she realised it was the first time in years she had become close enough with a classmate to call them by their given name.

She didn't want him to retract this offer.

"Then you call me Vera."

She felt all light inside as she said that. That name was very important to her. She had trusted it to him easily. When they parted in the courtyard for the next class she found herself feeling just a teeny bit lonely.

But deep inside she must have known that things were changing. The loneliness was lifting.


	7. BONUS: Sneak Peek

**Author's Note:**

Guess what guys? If you haven't figured out already I actually have a basic plot designed already. I have some sort of plan which lead me to this little extract here. Don't go thinking I'm infuriating for not uploading the chapters in between because I really haven't written it yet. They're still floating around in my head. However, parts of my story are cased in cement. So please enjoy this little teaser :)

* * *

He had always teased her. It was a habit that he had always thought would continue forever. They always inevitably clashed despite being not much different from each other. He never thought that it could be possible for them to talk politely to each other; he would never stop teasing her and she would never stop challenging him. It was clear they did not enjoy each other's company, yet somehow as furious as she could make him, their arguments was something he looked forward to every week.

Perhaps then, there would be some accountable reason as to why he was feeling this nagging concern for her. Because since the last three weeks something out of the blue happened. She did not retaliate to his pranks. Never had that happened before. She stopped retorting to his remarks or staging traps for revenge on his own pranks. It was stupid, he knew. But he did not want it to change. School life was happy as it is; being immature was one of the joys of being a child. It was no fun to lose your companions to something as undefiable as time. To have them say that wouldn't play these games anymore, because they were an adult.

Was that the case? Had Goldivera matured all of a sudden and gained an adult's point of view at things? He would hate her, if that was the case. But it was not an adult's proud ignorance or scorn that appeared on her face every time he desperately tried to make her retort. It was a slight joy mixed with regret and a substantial amount of grief. Surely it was not his blunt insults that caused this amount of pain? What was it that could cause such a miserable expression on a strong character as Goldivera?

"Don't you think Goldivera's gotten overly emotional lately?" Shigeru asked Akemi.

Akemi recalled Goldivera's tight hug as they separated ways to go home. "Sort of. She feels sort of distant. But that's because I'm used to having her all to myself. Now she has so many good friends. I'm just jealous because she's always only been with me. "

"I get what you mean. They seem to share an undeniable bond. They're so close. It's hard to think that school is the only thing that they've been through together."

"AKEMI!" Goldivera sprinted at full speed and locked her best friend in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I can't walk home with you, but I promise you'll always be my best friend!"

Akemi giggled. "I'm not worried about that."

Shigeru saw what Akemi could not being locked in that tight embrace. Goldivera's face was glistening with tears. She caught the look in his eye and cast him a warning.

"Let me talk to Shigeru a bit," she murmured, giving her friend a soft squeeze.

"Ok, you guys have been a lot nicer to each other lately. Something happen?" Akemi said on the verge of laughter. She left them alone.

"Why're you crying? What don't you want Akemi to know?" Shigeru asked softly.

"I couldn't bear to explain it to her. I'm a-_afraid._"

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit harshly.

To his astonishment she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. "What was that for?"

"A good bye kiss."

He was too shocked to reply. But it suited her fine, he only needed to listen. This time she would do the talking.

"If I ever decide to tell Akemi, everything would pour out of me; all my secrets, truths…tiny details even. She's the one person I could never possibly hurt with a lie. Don't get me wrong. I'm not lying to you either. I'm going to tell you everything….J-just pretend you're Akemi for a moment."

She gave him a bear hug.

"Y-You're trying to hide your tears again, aren't you?" He managed to stammer. A red flush overrode his bewilderment and a tiny pang that she was hurting so much.

She smile but it looked more like a grimace. "There's no use hiding anything anymore. I don't know if I'll see you anymore."

"Who's taking you away? You don't want to go so it definitely wasn't your idea –"

"Just SHUT UP and LISTEN!" She snarled.

He was stunned into silence again and a small bout of hollow laughter escaped from her. "This is the last time I'm speaking with you, for all I know. So please, listen. I'm going to go somewhere where you'll never find me. I don't know when I will return but I can assure you I will be different when I do _ DON'T INTTERUPT – I said it's _somewhere you'll never find me_."

She saw his hands curl into fists; the knuckles white.

"No one's making me do this. I agreed to do this. I have to do this," she said gently.

"That makes NO SENSE!"

She let him calm down.

"Why can't you tell Akemi? She'll be so damn angry you didn't give her a good…uh… a goodbye kiss," he finished lamely.

She chuckled. "Are you blushing? How cute. I already told you, you're going to pretend to be Akemi right now. I can't leave without saying nothing to her but there was no other choice."

"WHY NOT!?" He bellowed. He saw her flinch and hastily apologise. But fresh tears silenced him.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T TELL HER! I D-DON'T WANT TO…" He was struck by her sudden emotion. Her slim frame wracked with sobs and she choked on her words.

"DO YOU REALISE WHY I'M TELLING THIS EVEN THOUGH YOU WILL FOR SURE STOP ME FROM GOING? It's because when I'm gone YOU WILL NO LONGER REMEMBER ME!

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE AKEMI… do _that_! S-she's my best friend! No one could possibly replace her. I really don't want her to f-forget m-me…

"_Don't forget me_."

- TEASER END -

* * *

**A tad too dramatic? *sneaky smile***


End file.
